


觸手古雷《意外》

by Summer_0524



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-10 03:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21467515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summer_0524/pseuds/Summer_0524
Summary: ＊觸手注意＊有尿道play　產卵
Kudos: 13





	觸手古雷《意外》

**Author's Note:**

> ＊觸手注意  
＊有尿道play 產卵

「採集葉子就好了嗎？」  
「啊，麻煩你了，古雷。」德里烏斯博士緊盯著顯微鏡，頭也不回的專注於眼前的實驗。  
對於老師的習慣日漸了解，古雷沒過多在意，默默地拿起實驗器具，走向隔壁的存放室。  
最近德里烏斯實驗室的研究內容是最近在隕石坑發現的新植物，上面認為出現時的大火可能和燃燒者的原因有所關聯，於是將剩下的植物送到了實驗室。  
土雷推開門，存放室中，小小的盆栽搖曳著。  
這無害的植物居然是從外星來的，古雷有時也覺得不可思議。  
如今調查也到尾聲了，不知道會被怎麼處分呢？  
古雷一邊思考著，一邊進行日常的採集。  
意外總是在毫無準備時發生。  
但就在手即將觸碰到葉子的瞬間，古雷的手腕被捉住了。  
「植物的……根？」  
纏住手腕的，是沒辦法想像來自那小小盆栽的，粗大的植物根。  
說是根僅是因為他是從土壤下生長出來的，實際上材質相當柔軟，要說的話，更像單子葉植物的莖，甚至更為堅韌柔軟。並非是單支，而是主莖上還纏有數條細小的支管，呈現一種複雜的形狀。  
簡而言之，不是地球會出現的植物。  
古雷下意識地對植物進行分析，研究員的性格讓他錯過了最佳的逃離時機。  
所以，一切都來不及了。  
等古雷回過神來的時侯，根已經蔓延到整個房間了。  
牆壁、窗戶、門口，漸漸被根系佔據，只剩下一些細小的孔洞。更糟的是纏在手腕上的植物根，雖然想掙脫但越掙扎纏得越緊。  
似乎是查覺到了人類想擺脫的舉動，植物再生出了幾條根，將古雷的雙手完全纏住，雙手動彈不得。  
從被綁住的短暫恐慌中，古雷恢復了冷靜。  
自己採集的過程並沒有做出什麼多餘的事情，那為什麼會發生這樣的事呢？  
今天和昨天並沒有什麼差別……除了思考了一下這株盆栽的末路……  
難不成－－！！  
盆栽的葉子像在告訴古雷猜對了一般，輕輕地顫了兩下。  
「怎麼可能……居然有智能嗎？」  
似乎是不滿意眼前研究人員的說法，根強硬的鑽進了古雷的嘴裡，勾住舌頭，讓人無法再發出聲音。  
「嗚－－」  
被強迫和植物舌吻的感覺並不好受，氧氣逐漸被奪走的感覺讓人腦袋暈呼呼的。植物分泌出液體，像是要強迫人類吞下，大量的黏液直灌喉底，不要嗆到就已經竭盡全力了。  
植物的根蹂躪著柔軟的舌尖，粗糙的表皮磨蹭著敏感的上顎，帶來強烈的刺激讓人幾乎站不住腳。  
等到植物的根終於離開嘴巴時，古雷已經暈到沒有力氣了，只能靠著被綁住的雙手勉強站立。  
慢慢的調節呼吸讓自己回到可以動的狀態，古雷恨恨地看著眼前的植物，正想著要如何把這株植物千刀萬剮時，身體發生了異變。  
從下身傳來的燥熱、缺氧、全身開始因熱而泛紅。  
「什－－」  
好不容易恢復冷靜的腦袋又因為高熱而延遲了起來。  
然而植物並不給古雷再次思考的時間，操控著觸手莖，鑽進了古雷的衣服下。  
「住、住手－－！」  
絲毫不理會古雷的叫喊，包裹著黏液的觸手狠狠摩擦乳尖，強烈的快感讓古雷發出了不成聲的尖叫。  
細小的觸手尖端玩弄著茱萸，植物不平滑的表面帶來更強烈的快感，隔著衣服也能明白，胸口的挺立已經開始腫大泛紅，變成嬌豔欲滴的樣子。  
被掐住的肉珠被纏繞拉長，帶著強烈的快感讓人腦子一片空白。快感帶著腰肢打顫，古雷現在已經完全站不住了。現在就連被黏液沾濕的衣服貼在胸口上，都是種快樂上的折磨。  
在強烈的感觸中，古雷拚命轉動已經接近停止思考的腦袋，全力保持清醒。突然，一句話浮現在腦海裡。  
『生物在瀕臨死亡時，會出現繁衍本能。』  
身體的燥熱、類似前戲的動作、防止獵物逃跑的抓獲方法。  
這個想法讓古雷冷不住打了個冷顫。  
但事與願違，植物已經注意到了悄然挺立的分身，開始將觸手伸向古雷的私密處。  
古雷到這個時候才真正的恐慌起來，被快感折騰到無力的四肢在恐懼下又湧現出了一些力量掙扎，但這微弱的反抗很快地被植物制住，變成無法自由行動的狀態。  
觸手靈巧的解開了皮帶，沒有束縛的卡其褲隨著重力落下，僅剩一件四角褲遮住私處。  
下身勃起的樣子隔著內褲已能看得清清楚楚，因快感而分泌的前列腺液和植物的黏液一起把整個私處變得濕濕糊糊，有如失禁一般。雖然房間只有古雷一人，但強烈的羞恥感還是讓他恨不得鑽到地底下。  
可惜植物並沒有就此停手的打算，很快的最後一道防線也被褪去，下身如同剛出生的嬰兒般赤裸。纏住雙腳的藤蔓向上蔓延直至大腿，將古雷試圖併攏的雙腿掰開、提起，呈現一種淫亂的姿勢。  
古雷聰明的大腦已經知道會發生什麼事了。  
「不要……！」  
植物不理會古雷的言語，增加的枝葉們在身上遊走。催情後的身體異常敏感，僅僅感受到身上的觸碰，就能產生無限的愉悅，加上一直胸口一直不間斷的傳來快感，讓古雷瀕臨高潮邊緣，就在即將到達頂峰時，觸手掐住了玉莖的根部，蠻橫地阻止了宣洩。  
「啊……」想高潮卻不能去的痛苦讓古雷忍不住發出了叫聲，被快感弄得一蹋糊塗的腦子好不容易恢復清明，卻發現植物掐住根部的理由－－觸手固定住脆弱的分身，枝葉輕輕撐開龜頭上的小洞，慢慢像裏頭探進。  
「不－－啊啊啊！！」  
細小的觸手在黏液的潤滑下順利的進入了細小的通道，未曾被踏入的境地被拓展開，帶來一種奇特的快感。而觸手觸碰到底端那敏感的腺體後，那瞬間的爆炸性的快感讓古雷的腦子一片空白。觸手像是在尋找什麼似的上下蠕動，帶來更強烈的情潮。  
但前方被完全填滿的感觸卻帶出了後穴的空虛，古雷甚至驚恐地發現自己的後面正在期待的微微收縮。顯然植物也發現了幽穴的反應，接下來進攻的目標已經決定了。  
一根、兩根、三根。植物莖一支一支地進入空虛的後門，肉壁愉快的絞緊入侵者，觸手深入時蹭過體內的敏感點，雙面夾擊的快感下，古雷壓抑不住發出了細碎的呻吟，若不是前方的尿道被觸手堵住，古雷早不知道射精了多少次。  
忽然，在體內探索的三隻觸手撤了出去，抽出的植物莖互相纏繞，繞成了一個巨大陽具的形狀，強烈的生殖意圖讓古雷害怕了起來，忍不住出口討饒：「那個進不來－－」  
可是在植物的束縛下，抗拒的動作就像勾引的扭腰，比起反抗更像欲拒還迎的邀請。植物怎麼可能聽話呢？  
巨大的觸手捅進了柔軟的通道，與剛剛不同，媚肉被撐開到了極致，紮實的擠開到最深處。  
深處被填滿感觸和剛剛的快感完全是不同次元。插到底部的瞬間，古雷的腰部像無法承受快感般抖動著，挺立的肉柱顫抖著卻沒有射出，但高潮的感覺卻一直持續，後庭不停的收縮，帶著雙腿微微的打顫，強烈的快感讓古雷感覺害怕，卻又令人上癮，讓他的腦子陷入了混亂。  
但觸手並不會因為古雷的心理活動停下動作，植物粗魯的開始抽插，但因為先前的擴張和黏液的潤滑，並沒有帶來痛苦而是強烈的快感。前端每次進出的時候都剛好狠狠的擦過敏感的那一點，帶來令人頭皮發麻的快樂。  
濕軟的內壁在抽出時都淫蕩的對觸手緊追不捨，卻又很快地被再次插入的植物莖擠開，強烈的快感讓古雷想要叫出聲，卻又礙於自尊心勉強壓抑成低吟，無法吞嚥下的唾液漫了出來，跟著生理淚水一起把臉弄得濕呼呼的。  
在古雷覺得再也承受不住快感時，觸手終於放開了慘遭凌虐的乳頭和尿道，總算可以釋放的濁液射在了腹肌上，排山倒海的快感隨著高潮襲向了古雷，讓他幾乎失去意識。  
最後古雷的意識是被抽動的觸手拉回來的，高潮過後敏感的身體承受不了高速的抽插，短時間內古雷又高潮了兩次，在他以為又要再次失去意識的時候，植物停了下來。  
正當古雷覺得一切已經結束時，體內傳來另一種和植物深入不一樣的壓迫感。有種什麼東西正在膨脹的感覺，敏感的內壁甚至能感受出他的形狀。是圓形的。膨脹的感覺並沒有消失，而是漸漸增加，慢慢地接近腸道的極限。  
「不要…再擠了……啊……已經進…不去了……」古雷無意識的張口討饒，可是卻得不到植物的同情，觸手依然自顧自地進行作業，在古雷的肚子都浮現小凸起時，才終於住手，滿足的退出他的身體。  
－－然後，植物燒了起來。  
火焰燒斷了纏在古雷身上的藤蔓，沒有支撐的古雷狠狠地摔在了地上，但傷害僅限於此，除此之外並沒有傷害古雷本人和建築物，將自己的本體消滅殆盡後，火焰便消失了。  
傳宗接代完後就自我毀滅嗎……？  
古雷下意識的分析完後，才想起體內植物的「遺贈」。古雷用力的將手槌向地板。  
沒想到居然被當成雌性使用……  
古雷難堪的將身體翻過來，呈現一種動物的姿勢，括約肌用力將植物遺留在體內的部分排出。  
他屈辱的揪緊手指，但分身卻誠實的在排出圓卵時悄然抬頭，依然敏感的身體不知羞的絞緊體內的過客，帶來新的一波快感。結果古雷在排出所有圓卵後又高潮了一次，最後已經脫力的身體終於支撐不住的倒在地板上。  
古雷只剩下所幸這一串經歷沒有第三人知道的想法。  
最終，他的意識陷入了黑暗。


End file.
